


Of Superheroes and Their Sweeties

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marinette reflects on her romance with Adrien and how being Ladybug could  really mess it up, which leads to her having a little chat with her black cat.





	Of Superheroes and Their Sweeties

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "Serene Serein," but can stand on its own. It is also for the Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 30th prompt, unmasked.

Marinette watched as Adrien visited with her parents in front of the television.  She was clearing the table from yet another family dinner, while they got things set up for a few more episodes of Ice Fantasy.  He looked so at home with her parents, so happy and unburdened.  It was completely different from the one dinner and one gala she'd attended with Adrien and his father.  In that environment he was reserved and cool.  He still moved smoothly, he was his father's model and representative, after all, but here, he was free of all of that.  He could be himself.

They'd been dating long enough that she knew him pretty well now.  Could catch his mood, even when he was burying it under his model facade.  He'd never questioned or criticised her for her absences and tardiness during akuma attacks, and they  **were** adding up.  Every time they were together, and every time something went wrong she felt more and more compelled to tell him about her extracurricular activities.  But Chat deserved to know first.  He was her best friend, her dear partner, and he needed to hear it from her before she told Adrien.

* * *

"Chat," Ladybug called, catching his wrist before he could bound off.  They both had three minutes.  "Can you meet me at ten at the usual place.  There's something I need to talk to you about."

"You got it, milady," he agreed, bowing over her hand.  "But now I have to get back and make sure my girlfriend is okay.  We were way too close to the start of this attack, and… you know she gets nervous about akumas."

She smiled.  They'd both started dating around the same time, and it had fortunately  **not** been awkward to talk about their sweeties together.  He had such useful insight on Adrien and his behavior, and it had been invaluable early on before she got better at reading him.  "Good luck with that."  She went off to find Adrien.  They'd both ducked into the bathrooms of a cafe, and she wanted to get back before he realized she wasn't there.  She wished she hadn't told him she had anxiety.  He always got so worried about her.

Later that evening, after a brief scream-fest with Alya over the latest trashy tabloid release of another nasty article about her using Adrien to further her career, she transformed and headed out to meet her Chaton.  He was already waiting, perched atop his favorite gargoyle of Notre Dame when she arrived.

"Aah, my Lady, what can I do for you this evening?" he asked, moving into a handstand so his head was closer to hers, though he was upside down.

"Silly cat," she said, gently booping him in the nose.  "I needed to talk to you about the people we're dating."

He sighed, gazing peacefully into the sky.  "Aaaah, yes.  Our sweeties."

"Was your girlfriend all right?" she asked.

He nodded.  "Nothing a bit of a cuddle couldn't fix."

"You guys are totally way cuter than my and my guy," she said.  "And we're pretty cute."

He laughed.  "I bet you and the future Mr. Bug are adorable."

She shook her head.  "Does she ever ask about your absences?  About the times you're late?"

"No."  He shrugged.  "I'm not sure she's even noticed.  With her anxiety, she misses things like punctuality when there's an akuma in the mix.  While it's got to suck for her, and I feel so bad for her, it's made things easier for me," he admitted.

"My guy hasn't asked, but… I'm guessing it's only a matter of time.  And… I'm not sure what to do about that."

Chat righted himself and slipped down beside her.  "I know exactly what you mean.  I don't want to lie to her if I can avoid it.  While I've had to keep this secret, especially when we were new, I want her to know I've never lied to her."  He sighed. 

"Yeah."  She leaned against him for a moment.  "Same here.  And I think we should tell each other first."

He gawked at her.  "What?"

She shrugged.  "Chat, you're my best friend, and you've been with me for this crazy miraculous ride the whole time.  You know I wouldn't have stuck with it, if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah," he said quietly, apparently humbled.  "You've told me."

"And you've always wanted to know."  She stepped back and gave him a half smile.  "So I think it's only fair that you're the first to know."  She took a deep breath.  "I'm not ready to do it right this moment, but… I think it should be soon."

He nodded, his green cat eyes much rounder than normal.

"Do you ever get distracted during an attack, worrying about your girlfriend?" she asked.  "I mean, I know you said she goes to ground pretty well, but…"

"I'm still human, bug," he said with a rueful smile.  "Of course I worry."

She nodded.  "My guy is a little more worrisome.  I've seen him in the middle of battles some times, and… it's all I can do to keep from going and snatching him so I can get him to safety."

"I could see where that would be less desirable," he said, his tone neutral.  "Other than telling him who you are, what do you think would help?"

She hadn't really considered that.  "I'm not really sure."

He sighed.  "I have a… ugh, let's call it a recurring dark thought, and… well, I think you could help me with it."

"Sure."

"I worry about something happening to me, and my girlfriend never knowing," he blurted, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.  "It's not that I don't trust you or your magic, because I totally do.  But… sometimes when I've had a bad nightmare, I just worry that she could be left wondering where I've gone, what happened to me, if things go really wrong."

"Do you think about this often?" she demanded in concern.  She'd had plenty of dreams of losing him, of her healing magic failing, and every time Tikki assured her, her magic wouldn't fail.

He shrugged, which probably meant it was more often than he wanted to admit.  "I think that if you knew who my girlfriend was, it would take away the worry of unfinished business, and it would stop bothering me."  He pointed at her.  "You could do the same with your guy, and I could help keep him safe during battles."

She nodded.  "Okay."  She didn't mention that the only way he could die and not be brought back was if she was dead first.  That was a can of snakes she had no interest in touching.  "We can do that."

He sighed, sounding relieved.  "Her name is Marinette."

"Marinette?" she asked quickly.  It wasn't a completely impossible coincidence.

"Yeah."  He had a goofy little smile that reminded her of Adrien when he was being especially sweet and sappy.  "Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  She helped out with an akuma nearly three years ago, and she's amazing."

So much for coincidences.  "Adrien?!"  She stared at him, gasping as she recognized her boyfriend in the frozen form of her partner.  "Adrien Agreste, you're my Chat Noir?"

He slowly turned to look at her.  "Uhm… oops?"

She thought about all the times Chat had told her about his girlfriend, the things they did and how much fun he had with her.  It wasn't until he was dating that she learned his home life was a sterile mess, and his girlfriend, she made everything better for him.  He'd told her as Ladybug how much she meant to him as Adrien.  She put one hand over her mouth, trying to hold back whatever it was that was trying to escape.  And were those tears?  She didn't authorize those!  She wasn't sad or angry.

"Hey," he said gently, pulling her into his arms.  "It's going to be okay."

She struggled to get her breathing under control, desperate to explain.  "I'm just overwhelmed," she promised, clinging to him.  "You've been so sweet to me, even before we started dating, and you've said such nice things about me, to me without realizing it.  You're such a wonderful person, Adrien."

He leaned back abruptly, capturing her cheeks in both hands.  "Holy hell.  Marinette?"

"I lied to you about the anxiety," she blurted.  "I'm so sorry."

He grinned.  "We can still have post akuma cuddles, though, right?"

She rubbed briskly at her eyes.  "Those are one of my favorite things."

He kissed her forehead.  "Can we make cupcakes tomorrow?" he asked.

"Uh, sure."  They spent plenty of time together baking, but it seemed odd for him to ask now.

"Good.  I kind of feel like celebrating."  His smile was one hundred percent mischievous Chat.

"You're not planning a reprise of the whole frosting debacle, are you?" she asked.

He beamed at her.  "Could be, sweet cheeks."  He kissed her flaming cheek.  "I'm off to bed.  I have a huge day tomorrow.  Gonna see my girlfriend."  

"You're ridiculous," she pointed out.  "And yes, I knew that already."

**Author's Note:**

> This wraps up the A Little Light series. I'm not sure if I'm happy with how this came out because I ended up doing it in a rush at the end of the day (thank you cranky children).
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
